The 5 Network (Philippines)
This article is about a television network in the Philippines. For the ITV franchise, see ABC Television, for the USA version, see ABC (United States) and for the Australia version, see ABC (Australian TV channel) '' ABC 5 1960–1965 On June 19, 1960, ABC was launched. Its original corporate name was '''Associated Broadcasting Corporation'. 1965–1972 On September 21, 1972, ABC was shut down because former president Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. 1992–1999 1992-1995 When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known ABC logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television and a numerical 5 logo was used in 1992. It also changed its corporate name to Associated Broadcasting Company, also known as ABC Development Corporation. 1995–1999 1995-1996 In January 1995, the numerical 5 logo was dropped on the logo, but retaining the ABC text and the cyclone icon. while the network was launched as the new slogan "ABC in the Big League". 1996–1999 On March 31, 1996, ABC launched its new slogan "Reaching Out To You". The boxed rounded edges square frame was added on the logo. 2000–2001 In January 1, 2000, ABC launched its new logo at the turn of the millennium with the cyclone icon being placed on top of the letter "A'". 2001–2004 In 2001, it returned its old slogan "'Come Home to ABC". The logo added the "Come Home to" text on the logo and the boxed rounded edges square frame was dropped on the cyclone icon. The same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan "Iba Tayo!" and the "Come Home to" text was dropped on the logo. 2004–2008 The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. TV5 2008–2010 On August 9, 2008, ABC was rebranded as TV5. The logo changed after its rebranding having the new name of the network inside a shaking television. However, the corporate name of the network is still Associated Broadcasting Company or ABC Development Corporation. 2010-2018 2010–2013 On April 4, 2010, TV5 reformatted as the Kapatid Network. The network launched its new logo with a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name with the word TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized numerical 5'''. ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300 (Print).jpeg|Print version 2015–2018 TV5 (ABC5) Logo (Print).jpeg|Print version The logo adopted a 3D version in 2015 and applied it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name again to '''TV5 Network, Inc. The 5 Network 2018-present TV5_(Get_It_on_5)_Print_Version.jpg|Print version The logo was updated and it adopted a flat design on February 17, 2018. It was also rebranded again as The 5 Network. The word TV in the northeastern part above was dropped from the logo. This logo is similar to the Ukrainian Channel 5 2013 logo. Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:MediaQuest Holdings Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Mandaluyong Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:1960 Category:1962 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 51 Category:Television